Partition
by SenhoritaAbobora
Summary: - Motorista, suba a divisória, por favor. Você não precisa ver nada do que vai acontecer aqui atrás... /Hentai GaaIno


**N/A: "Ás vezes uma garota tem vontade de fazer algo, então ela tem que ir lá e fazer isso. Pq quando uma garota tem vontade de fazer algo, você pode ter certeza que vai ser surpreendente. Ela tem que se mover, mostra que ela pode." **Bom, oi ;D essa é a minha primeira fic aqui no , apesar de já postar no Spirit e no Nyah desde 2009 hauhauahaua esse é o meu primeiro hentai também, apesar de não ser minha primeira fic no geral. Escolhi ele pq é o meu casal preferido e tbm n tem como errar com hentai, certo? KKKKKKKKKKK

Espero que gostem!

Boa Leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Partition<strong>

**Capítulo Único**

A noite estava fria; o vento gelado fluía, balançando as arvores e as folhas. Mas Ino não parecia sentir frio, pois desceu a escadaria da sua enorme mansão usando um vestido curto, que alcançava pouco depois dos seus joelhos e brilhava com 200 mil cristais swarovski. Havia sido moldado especialmente para o seu corpo, num decote em 'v', grande e que deixava á mostra boa parte dos seios fartos. Seu cabelo estava preso, mas fios ondulados escapavam do coque mal feito propositalmente.

- Tetsu. – Ela moveu os lábios avermelhados pelo batom, quando viu o mordomo parado ao lado da porta principal da casa. Ele se curvou educadamente. – Meu marido? – Parou em frente á ele, enquanto ajeitava o anel na mão direita.

- Ele a aguarda na limousine, Sra. – Ino agradeceu brevemente, esperando ele abrir a porta para ela. Assim foi feito, mas antes de sair ela se virou para ele.

- Tetsu, estou bonita? – Sorriu, dando uma voltinha, fazendo com que sua roupa e joias brilhassem com a luz do lustre.

- Como sempre, Sra. – Ele lhe garantiu, vendo-a alargar o sorriso, o que provavelmente indicava que o salário dele iria aumentar.

Feito isso, Ino voltou á andar, como a parte de fora da sua casa fosse uma enorme passarela. Era tudo cercado pelo gramado, enquanto um caminho de pedras se fazia bem no meio. Como era noite, havia luzes acessas que piscavam num ritmo único, porque ela adorava isso. Assim que chegou ao fim do caminho pode vislumbrar a limousine longa e negra, o chofer a esperava. Ele abriu a porta no mesmo instante que ela apareceu, por isso Ino pode ver seu marido lá dentro, numa expressão que parecia entediada.

Nem se deu o luxo de agradecer o motorista e simplesmente entrou, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo. Nem lhe impressionava mais o tamanho do carro – era quase um quarto ambulante –, pois entrava lá praticamente todo dia.

- Amor, já pensou em me esperar dentro de casa? – Perguntou ela, ouvindo o motorista abrir a porta e entrar, já arrancando. A divisória continuava abaixada.

- Talvez se você se arrumasse mais rápido, _querida_. – Ironizou ele, afinal a loira quase nunca o chamava de "amor" ou qualquer apelido carinho. Só então reparou na roupa dela. – Você realmente se arrumou, ou lavou o rosto e entrou no carro? – Riu de canto ele, analisando as coxas dela, que estavam amostra devido á posição que sentava.

Ino não pareceu gostar nem um pouco da piada, mas ele não notou isso, pois estava reparando na bunda dela, enquanto a mesma se inclinava para pegar champanhe. Ela entregou duas taças para ele, servindo as duas.

- Não ouse dizer que esse vestido parece uma camisola, Gaara. Levei mais de meia-hora escolhendo-o. – Disse nervosa, pois não era a primeira vez que o marido fazia isso. Ah, como tinha vontade de esganar aquele pescoço toda vez que acontecia. Ele continuava com o mesmo sorriso, ironizando cada atitude e fala dela.

- Eu só ia dizer que ele te deixa quase pelada. – Tomou um gole da bebida, olhando para o teto negro. A limousine se movia num balanço sinuoso. – Mas não faz diferença, eu te vejo assim todo dia.

O motorista pareceu sorrir, Ino notou pelo retrovisor. Virou para o marido, lambendo os lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam em raiva e ansiedade. Odiava aquele tom dele e havia acabado de ter uma ideia.

- Mesmo? Não faz diferença? – Perguntou ela, bebendo todo o líquido num só gole e largando a taça de qualquer jeito. – Não liga mais para o meu corpo? – Murmurou ela, passando a unha com força sobre a pele do seio direito, deixando um rastro vermelho. Ah, ela adorava unhas stilleto por causa disso!

Gaara a observou arquear as costas no banco, e viu os dedos dos pés se retraírem no sapato, como se ela estivesse se masturbando. Ali estava uma cena absurdamente interessante. Ino não se tocava, mas gemia como se o fizesse. Ela apoiou a cabeça no banco, finalmente levando a mão até lá, subindo o vestido e deixando á mostra a calcinha. Gaara não teve tempo de olhar a cor ou reparar no tamanho, pois Ino colocara os dedos por dentro, começando a se tocar sem nenhum pudor.

Gaara mordeu o lábio inferior com a cena. Ela era completamente doida, mas ele gostava disso. Ele continuou a tomar o champanhe, observando o que ela faria em seguida. Ino gostava de ter o controle e ele gostava de aprecia-la fazendo isso.

- Não quer me ajudar... Hm... Gaara? – Perguntou ela, fechando os olhos e suspirando baixinho. Ele sabia que se a tocasse agora ela simplesmente não iria querer mais, conhecia a loira _como_ a palma da sua mão. Ou _com_ a palma da sua mão. Bem, os dois.

- Me diz o que você faria co... – Ela gemeu como uma gatinha, arqueando mais as costas. Gaara sentiu algo pulsar em sua calça, mas tinha que se controlar, pelo menos por enquanto. Nem se lembrava em como eles chegaram naquilo. – comigo... Pois eu sou uma garota má que vai gozar sem sua ajuda. Ela continuava a se masturbar, fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedo, em cima do clitóris.

O sorriso de canto dele se abriu mais, largando a taça também e se aproximando do ouvido dela. Ele puxou o cabelo o coque dela para o lado, fazendo o mesmo se solta. Ouvi-a gemer baixo, deixando todo aquele lado do rosto dela á mercê dele.

- Eu vou foder você até você pedir para eu parar. – Ino aumentou o ritmo dos próprios dedos. – Eu vou meter minha língua em você, te chupar e te fazer gozar na minha boca. – Ino soltou um suspiro muito longo. Sem aguentar mais, com a mão que não estava na calcinha, alcançou a dele e a botou lá, por cima da outra, fazendo com que ele guiasse seus próprios dedos. – Te fazer engolir o meu pau e... – Nessa hora Ino fechou os olhos, num gemido mais alto que os outros. Ela havia gozado e um alivio enorme passava pelo seu corpo.

Tirando a mão da calcinha e levando a dele junto, Ino ergueu a mesma até a boca, chupando um por um os dedos dele. Mordeu o indicador, o olhando de um jeito safado. Então ergueu o próprio corpo, sentando-se em cima do colo dele, uma perna de cada lado do corpo do ruivo. O beijou, sentindo as mãos dele em sua cintura, a apertando forte contra si mesmo.

**Driver, roll up the partition, please  
>Driver, roll up the partition, please<strong>

- Motorista, suba a divisória, por favor. – Falou alto, tendo ideia de que o motorista havia visto cada cena anterior. Gaara, que não havia notado aquilo, soltou um sorriso cúmplice para ela. Agora entendia porque a loira havia feito aquilo. Quando notou que a divisória havia subido tudo, ele percorreu as costas da mesma, procurando o zíper do vestido.

- Você não presta, loira. – Comentou, vendo-a rir e beijá-lo. Gaara desceu o zíper todo do vestido, descendo-o apressadamente. Jogou em qualquer lado, ouvindo a mulher gemer de desagrado.

- Levei 45 minutos para ficar pronta. – Murmurou ela, chateada consigo mesma. Gaara nem prestou atenção na mesma, começando a beijar o queixo dela.

Ino logo se esqueceu daquele fato ao senti-lo chegar com a língua em seu pescoço. Ele percorreu cada pedaço com uma lentidão arrebatadora, fazendo-a morder o lábio para se controlar. Seu batom vermelho estava todo borrado.

**Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
>We ain't even gonna make it to this club<br>Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged**

Gaara mordeu seu ombro, deixando uma marca vermelha inconfundível. Logo depois chupou o pescoço, não só uma vez, como várias. Ino segurava-o fortemente pela camiseta, agarrando-a com força enquanto senti-a sendo curvada. Quando percebeu que o mesmo ia tirar seu sutiã, ela o parou, beijando-lhe a boca e prensando as duas mãos do mesmo contra o estofado.

- Você não vai tocar em mim. Não ainda, Gaara. – Sorriu perversa, saindo do colo dele rapidamente e ficando de joelhos no chão da limousine, de frente para ele. Só agora Gaara pode reparar que a calcinha era negra e rendada, assim como o sutiã sem alças. Os peitos dela quase não cabiam naquela peça minúscula. Observou-a naquela posição, começando a se sentir apertado naquela calça.

Ino se ergueu levemente, começando a desabotoar a camisa social, botão por botão. Beijou o pescoço dele e desceu pela barriga sarada e branca. Seus seios tocavam no quadril dele, por causa da posição, e daquele jeito ela conseguia sentir a extensão dele perfeitamente. Mordeu a barriga do mesmo, ouvindo-o gemer com raiva e prazer ao mesmo tempo; Gaara odiava que ela lhe deixasse marcado, mas Ino não tinha jeito.

Logo depois se direcionou para o cós da calça social, tirando o cinto apressadamente, mas se demorando no zíper. Provocativa, começou a apertar o volume, por cima do pano. Gaara remia rouco, deixando-a completamente extasiada.

- Caralho, Ino...

- Adoro te ver com raiva. – Confessou brincalhona, puxando logo o zíper e abaixando a calça. Deparou-se com uma boxer vinho, o membro dele perfeitamente desenhado.

Começou beijando por cima da cueca, a cabeça e a extensão. Ele pulsava e ela estava amando aquilo. Sem aguentar mais, a própria desceu a cueca, ouvindo-o gemer satisfeito. Ele estava completamente ereto e Ino se aproveitou para tocá-lo com as mãos, masturbando-o como ele havia feito consigo. Gaara jogou a cabeça para trás, a voz rouca.

- Faz logo isso, Yamanaka. – Ele soltou, pois ela fazia movimentos lentos, só para perturbá-lo. Ino riu ao ouvir seu nome de solteira.

- Sabaku, Gaara. – Corrigiu, beijando a cabeça do membro dele e o ouvindo arfar. Então começou a lamber, da base até a glande, lambuzando-o completamente. Ela ficou naquilo por um tempo, como se ele fosse um sorvete ou algo do tipo.

Parou por um instante, analisando-o. Dando um sorriso vitorioso ao ver a expressão de prazer e raiva por ela ter parado, Ino o botou todo na boca, engolindo-o até onde a sua boca conseguia. O ruivo começou a gemer mais rápido e forte, chamando o nome dela. Então Ino sentiu duas mãos em sua cabeça, e ele a forçava cada vez mais contra seu pênis. Os dois controlavam o ritmo ao mesmo tempo. A limousine passou numa lombada, fazendo com que ela pulasse e a loira sentisse a glande tocando o começo da sua garganta. Naquele momento ela sentiu que ele estava prestes a gozar e arranhou a coxa dele. Aquele foi o fim para Gaara, que gozou na boca dela.

Ela se sentou no chão de perna abertas, tirando com o polegar o excesso de gozo que havia em seus lábios, e lambendo o mesmo. Ele sorriu com aquela cena, tentando controlar a respiração. Na posição em que ela estava Gaara conseguia ver perfeitamente os lábios na renda negra. Ino, que ainda estava sentada, simplesmente deitou no chão, com as pernas dobradas e completamente exposta.

O ruivo admirou por alguns instantes aquela cena, até vê-la levar a mão na coxa a bater duas vezes lá.

- Você não vem? – Perguntou ela, sensual. Ele entendeu rapidamente o recado, indo em direção da mesma, se livrando da calça, e ficando por cima dela. Os cabelos da loira estavam espalhados pelo chão, uma cena mais do que sexy. – Vai mesmo perder tempo me olhando? – Murmurou Ino, sem dar tempo de respondê-lo, pois o beijou, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Gaara espalmava as mãos no chão, beijando-a completamente sedento. Então cortou o beijo, voltando para o pescoço dela, mas não demorou ali. Soltou logo o fecho do sutiã, jogando-o de qualquer jeito e dando de cara com os seios dela, eram fartos e com bicos rosados e pequenos, que estavam completamente duros.

Abocanhou o direito, descendo a mão até a calcinha dela, pois não estava paciente. Penetrou dois dedos, enquanto que, com o polegar, estimulava o clitóris dela. Com a língua lambia o mamilo, chupando-o logo depois. Com a mão livre começou a massagear o seio esquerdo, ouvindo-a chamar seu nome diversas vezes. Ino parecia que ia explodir, não parando de se mover em baixo dele, estava adorando tudo.

- Me chupa, Gaara. Agora! – Mandou ela, lacrimejando. Ela iria ter um ataque se não chegasse no orgasmo rapidamente. Ele riu contra o peito dela.

**Red wine drip filth talk that trash  
>Chauffeur ease dropping trying not to crash<strong>

- Vadia. – Murmurou, beijando-a logo depois. Ino agarrou os fios dele, o puxando para trás, enquanto sentia três dedos na sua entrada.

- _Sua_ vadia. – Respondeu, com dificuldade. Gaara então tirou os dedos de dentro dela, abaixando a calcinha e percebendo que Ino erguia as pernas, para ajudá-lo a tirá-la. Depois disso desceu novamente, direto para o quadril dela. Com a língua fez um rastro, chegando logo ao clitóris.

Chupou aquela parte, metendo a língua nela logo depois, sentindo-a completamente molhada. Ino começou a gemer mais alto e eles tinham certeza que o motorista ouvia tudo, pois a limousine virou com força para direita, provavelmente ele tentava não se distrair. Gaara riu contra a vagina dela, vendo que Ino havia descido uma das mãos, masturbando-se enquanto as mãos dele permaneciam em seus seios.

Ela perguntava-se se aquele era o paraíso... Não, não era, mas estava perto.

Quando Ino estava prestes a gozar na boca dele, Gaara parou, subindo e beijando a boca vermelha da mesma. Ela soltou um gemido inconformado durante o beijo, e mais um quando ele desgrudou da boca dela. Gaara sentou-se, apoiando as costas no sofá da limousine, admirando-a toda aberta. Ino logo tirou aquela visão dele, pois sentou-se também, entendendo o recado, se aproximando e sentando no colo dele novamente. Gaara foi mais para frente, dando liberdade para as pernas dela.

- Gaara... – Ela gemeu, rebolando em cima do membro dele e o segurando pelos ombros. – Percebi que nunca transamos aqui antes. – Comentou, vendo-o fechar os olhos. Ele espalmou as mãos na bunda dela, apertando com força.

Ino sentiu o suor na testa, seu cabelo estava encharcado. Gaara também estava todo suado, mas ela gostava do cheiro dele assim. A limousine fez outra virada brusca com a fala dela, e ambos riram baixo.

- Tem uma primeira vez para tudo. – Foi o que ele respondeu, erguendo o quadril dela e a fazendo se sentar lentamente sobre seu pênis. Ambos gemeram juntos, Ino jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto Gaara enfiava o rosto nos seios dela e apertava mais sua bunda.

**Você gosta de sexo?  
>O sexo, eu quero dizer, a atividade física<br>Gozar, você gosta?  
>Você não se interessa por sexo?<br>Os homens acham que as mulheres odeiam o sexo  
>Mas é uma atividade muito estimulante<br>E natural, que as mulheres adoram**

Ino gemeu com dor quando sentiu-o apertar sua bunda, mas aquilo, junto do prazer que sentia com a extensão toda dele dentro de si, era mais do que bom. Começou a cavalgar no mesmo, quicando em cima dele, sem se importar. Gaara era feroz, selvagem, metia dentro de si cada vez mais rápido.

Ele passou a língua entre os seios delas, ouvindo-a gritar. Dessa vez Ino realmente gritava, chamava o nome dele e até dizia que iria matá-lo.

Foi ai que eles perceberam os flashes, e os barulhos lá foram eram de pessoas. Ah, eles haviam chegado e tinha um monte de fotógrafos o esperando. Ino sorriu travessa, sentindo Gaara estocar dentro de si com mais força. Ele havia reparado também.

Começava a ver digitar no vidro, mas isso só a excitava, pois sentia que sua bunda também estava marcada daquele jeito. Sim, completamente marcada pelas mãos dele.

- Não deveríamos parar? – Ela perguntou entre os gemidos altos, o tom queria ser provocativo, mas apenas carregava prazer. Gaara custou a entendê-la, mas o fez, rindo de canto enquanto a mesma cravava as unhas na pele do seu ombro.

- Nem pensar.

**Hand prints and foot prints on my glass  
>Hand prints and good grips all on my ass<strong>

Logo as vozes e flashes pararam, mas não Ino e Gaara. Eles continuavam no mesmo ritmo, e quando Ino viu que as fotos haviam parado, resolveu voltar aos gritos de antes. Encheu os ouvidos dele, encheu a limousine com seu prazer.

Gaara deu um tapa na bunda dela, metendo mais forte do que antes, e ambos acabaram gozando juntos. Ino soltou-o, se jogando no chão e tentando respirar. Sentia o líquido quente escorrendo pela sua coxa, mas não tinha tempo para isso agora. Nem conseguia olhar para Gaara, de tão cansada que estava.

O Sabaku tentava acalmar os batimentos, vendo-a jogada no chão e achando aquilo sexy e engraçado ao mesmo tempo.

- Gaara, eu preciso de vinho.

Sua testa suava. Eles haviam passado pelos repórteres e agora estavam no estacionamento da festa que a irmã do seu chefe estava dando. E agora, o que faria? Já fazia uns minutos que não ouvia barulho nenhum vindo do outro lado da divisória,mas estava morrendo de medo de descê-la e ser demitido. Aquele casal era completamente louco! Eles quase haviam morrido, pois ele se distraíra muitas vezes.

Bom, não podia ficar daquele jeito, parados no estacionamento e sem fazer nada, por muito tempo. Resolveu ter coragem, abaixou a divisória da limousine. Estava de olhos fechados, mas abriou-os, olhando pelo retrovisor, quando ouviu a voz sinuosa da patroa.

- Uau, finalmente! – Falou ela. – Achei que nunca iria chegar, não é, Gaara?

O ruivo apenas fez um barulho, pouco interessado.

Pelo retrovisor ele pode ver a loira sentada, de pernas cruzadas e a roupa como se tivesse acabado de ser passada. A única coisa que mudara nela era cor do batom – antes vermelho, agora rosa –, e o cabelo solto. Gaara continuava o mesmo.

O coração do motorista quase parou de bater, mas voltou quando viu que os dois o encaravam interrogativos, como se perguntassem o porquê da demora para sair e abrir a porta. Ele fez isso logo, arrumando o chapéu e saindo, todo atrapalhado. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como eles fizeram aquilo.

Primeiro Gaara saiu, logo depois o motorista ajudou a loira, que parecia ainda mais deslumbrante do que quando entrara. Os dois, Gaara e Ino, já iam andando para dentro da mansão onde a festa acontecia,quando Ino desgrudou do noivo, indo em direção ao motorista. Então sussurrou baixinho para ele.

- Não se esqueça de deixar a divisória sempre erguida, por favor.

* * *

><p>Gente, essa Ino safada me mata KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK adoro

Obg por lerem sz


End file.
